The present invention is directed to an optical waveguide for conducting an optical radiation along an axis, which waveguide consists of a wave-conducting core extending along the axis made of a material having a first index of refraction and a coating that extends along the axis and surrounds the core made of a solid material comprising a second index of refraction, which is smaller than the first index of refraction of the core.
Waveguides of this type are generally known.